


Flood Warning

by Lunasong365



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ark - Bible, Flood - Bible, Gen, Noah - Bible, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley remains with the last unicorn as the flood waters rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood Warning

The unicorn nickered softly and stuck its nose into Crowley’s upturned palm. Its sodden forelock dripped onto Crowley’s wrist as it nuzzled at his fingers. _What’s the point of creating a world and then destroying it,_ Crowley thought angrily as he stared blankly into the downpour at the rising waters. He briefly reflected on Aziraphale’s statement that only two of each creature would be saved, but Noah ( _that old drunkard!_ ) and all his family would be spared. There was no place for the unicorn, being representative of the magical and mystical world that was being done over. 

_Humans,_ brooded Crowley. _They’ll be alright; they’ll breed and things will soon be back to the way they were. It’s just their nature. But the animals and plants…maybe not so much. And the dragons and griffins, fairies and gnomes, and the unicorn – it’s almost as though the Flood was designed for occult genocide. They’ll never_ entirely _disappear from the minds of men, though…I’ll make sure of it…_

“Gentle, now,” Crowley comforted the unicorn as it circled the narrowing rise of land surrounded by floodwaters and returned to his outstretched hand. “I’ll stay with you until the end; I won’t let you…” he choked, “…die alone.” He stroked the unicorn’s flank and resumed his impassive gaze into the greyed horizon.


End file.
